oc_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pin Clemons
Pin is a robot living in the mountain tourist town of Glade Park, Colorado. He is so far the only known sentient robot in the world, able to form his own thoughts, is entirely in control of his own actions, and has the option to not take orders. However, that being said, his programming breaks all three laws of robotics, which have harsh punishments for the robot and their programmer/owner. So his sentience is only known to the residents of the town, and they keep it a secret from any outsiders. But despite this, Pin still yearns to fit in among human society and live like one. Concept and Creation Pin was first conceptualized after I watched several playthroughs of both the classic Megaman series and Megaman Legends. I thought it would be a fun idea to make up my own Robot Master (a nickname for the bosses that are battled in the classic games) who was named Cyberman, who wasn't very different from Pin's current design, that had the ability to control weaker robots with hacking abilities. However, after some time I came up with the idea to use the same character, but in an original story that featured them being found and raised by a human mechanic that specialized in repairing robots. Several small ideas were also thrown into the mix, such as the character meeting a girl who would grow up without him while he remained the same age, that later became the idea for Agil, but for the moment the story wasn't going anywhere and was kept stored in the back of my mind. Then, after a few months and spending a summer in the mountains, I decided to have a solid setting for the story set in a futuristic world, in a town that was a mix of Estes Park and Glenwood Springs. Personality Pin is most certainly, without a doubt, one of the most harmless and gentle people living in Glade Park. He has outstanding patience, and has his heart open to anybody that may need help, or someone that he would wish to befriend. He tries to be as empathetic as one could for someone with such little experience with the world, and he truly believes that there is no pure evil inside of someone. However, Pin isn't exactly an angel in every respect. He's extremely naive, and tends to be oblivious to the world around him. He's far too trusting of other people, which often places him in situations that could spell trouble. He's easily manipulated, and quite the pushover. But once he finally comes to the realization that someone is taking advantage of him, his trust is absolutely broken, and it takes a very long amount of time to begin building that trust again. In these situations, he outright refuses to come into contact with the other person, and if pushed far enough, will break out into yelling and shouting to make them back off, but he would never resort to violence on a human. But that's not enough to suffice as a major flaw. For Pin has one major problem: envy and jealousy. The prior stems from his ultimate and absolutely fruitless desire to become a human himself. He wants to know what it's like to breathe air, eat food, produce heat, and engage in every activity that is exclusive to organic beings. But since that is impossible, he resents the fact he was created as a machine, and may forever feel lesser in comparison to his human companions until he truly learns to appreciate his own unqiue abilities as a robot. As for the latter, jealousy, Pin may get very slightly possessive. The moment he suspects someone trying to hit on Copper? Immediately stick to her side and never leave until the third party is gone. Someone possibly wants to become Agil's best friend? Intimidate the third party until they give up or convince his friend that the third party isn't worth it. This jealous behavior can be attributed to his young age and lack of experience, but if not fixed soon enough, may become part of his character as an adult. Despite having full control over his choices, Pin still tries to abide by the three laws of robotics. One, he tries his best to not let harm come to humans. With a stronger, steel body, Pin feels that he is obliged to protect another human if they are ever in danger, especially humans such as Agil and Copper. He is quite literally willing to take a bullet for either of them, and is more willing to throw himself into danger for another since he knows that his body can be repaired and fixed much easier and faster than an injured human could heal. Second, Pin isn't very rebellious, and is mostly obidient to his mother, which abides to the second law of robots always obeying their masters. However, he doesn't see her as a master, and rather a mother, so sometimes he does ignore her and do his own thing, but he has a lot of respect for her and avoids actions that would make her worry. And finally, he naturally avoids allowing himself to be harmed in situations where he's alone. He usually likes to play things safe, despite having a very durable body. He mostly does this to avoid giving Copper too much work trying to repair him if he gets injured often. History Relationships Copper Copper is Pin's adoptive mother, which seems to work out well enough for the both of them seeing as how Pin's a little too mentally young to look out for himself, and Copper had always wanted her own child. However, neither of them are perfect, and their relationship can have bumps and tumbles from time to time. Long before Pin had been found, Copper had given up on starting a family, and is still trying to adjust herself back into the mindset of being a mother, meanwhile Pin still hardly knows anything about her history which she refuses to disclose, frustrating him to some extent. But as they're spending more time together, their relationship is slowly building itself up to a healthy and loving mother-son connection. Agil Agil and Pin are practically Honey and Peanutbutter, an uncommon relationship but an absolutely fantastic one nevertheless. They're almost inseparable, and spend all the free time that they have with each other. Their personalities seem to fit in like puzzle pieces, with the right amount of similarities to make a connection and enough differences to learn more from each other. Pin adores her experimental nature and open mind, and her ability to connect so easily with others and the world that she lives in, meanwhile through her perspective, she loves having a friend who's different than everyone she knows, who's naively innocent but not afraid to take risks. The only time these two will ever be seen in conflict is if one or the other unfairly wins in a video game. Skills, Abilities, Talents, and etc. Being a machine made of steel, Pin has a surprising amount of strength. His ability to lift and create forceful impacts exceed that of a human adult male, although he is still weaker than Golem, Titan, and Combat models. He has the potential to shatter bones in a punch… given that he is under the nearly impossible circumstances that would drive him to do such a thing. But of course, being extremely pacifistic, Pin mostly uses his strength to carry heavy objects, or to safely life up someone else. He is also built strongly in defense. His thicker arms and legs allow more durability, and he isn't built of the more frail materials that make Caretakers and Dolls. However, that being said, in no way is he a delicate robot. His agility is very clunky, and he's a very slow runner even compared to humans. And while most of his body is designed to take a beating, his glass screen of a face can be cracked and shattered easily, whih may cause glitches in how his expressions are displayed. Aside from those, Pin does have an untapped writing talent. Although he proved to be literate when reactivated, Pin had not displayed any creative talent until sometime later after being given a notebook and pencil. Since then he has been practicing his writing through making short stories or journal entries, however he mostly keeps these to himself. Trivia *Pin's name is based off of Pinocchio, as the two characters have a similar concept of being lifeless humanoid objects who gained life and yearn to be fully human. *Pin's personality is also inspired by other young male characters, typically protagonists, such as Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Steven from Steven Universe, and Asriel Dreemurr from Undertale. *His winter attire is a reference to Sans from Undertale as well *Pin's eye color changes according to his emotions, but only works for three emotions that he feels. They can turn red when he's furious, yellow when he's terrified, and pink when he feels some form of infatuation or embarassment, essentially his own version of blushing. *Speaking of eye colors, the only reason Pin (as a testing bot) has the ability to change his light colors is to signify what type of AI chip is inserted inside of him. The eye colors would have defaulted to: red for titan models, yellow for golem models, pink for doll models, and blue for caretaker models. However, his lights also default to blue for custom robots, which is what his body processes his chip to be. This was made into a factor of his design as a way to make up for the lack of expression he can display. *Pin may occasionally have mouth lights alongside his eye lights appear. Originally these were never intended, but it proved to be difficult to have a character express facial emotions when they only had their eyes (minus eyebrows). So as a result, his mouth appears to help exaggerate or show off new expressions. Without his mouth lights, he is always assumed to have a neutral mouth expression unless shown otherwise by his eye shapes. *Pin has very strong hemophobia. The sight of human blood makes him tremble, and he has difficulty thinking clearly during this. This fear is possibly a result of leftover code of the laws of robotics, which would make him instinctually inclined to be alarmed seeing blood and would trigger him into a protective state over other humans in his immediate vicinity. *That being said, he does not bode well with violent video games or horror movies. *Pin is actually pansexual (or panromantic for more accurate terminology). Without human hormones and sexual desire, he feels attraction towards another based on personality and shared chemistry, regardless of gender. Although this turns out to be surprisingly common in other robots. *He really enjoys wearing dresses, but mostly on special and rare occasions. Gallery Pin colored.png|Very first design, most of it has stayed, except for the angle joints, the way the hands are drawn, and most notably, the mouth cover. Pin ref.png|A reference sheet that was posted on Deviantart Winter duo.png|Being two cuties in the snow Summer_attire.png|very first picture done with tablet, also showing the leads in summer clothing firework.png|Drawn on the 4th of July for the fun of it dancing_by_kufguh-daf9xca.png|Two leads in formal wear, dancing of course Pin and Agil FANARTSU.jpeg|I CANNOT HANDLE HOW CUTE THIS IS PLEASE HELP Forest leaves.png|Because aspens are beautiful and this ship is beautiful Pin and Mareep.jpg|Just Pin with his favorite Pokemon Dreamscape.jpg|Just Pin in the dreamscape... as a human of course, since robots appear as what they want to be in the dreamscape Cross-play.png|he's a bit in touch with his feminine side, and super kawaii while doing it Cuddles.jpg|this is literally what every sleepover of theirs is like Dreamscape 2.jpg|The dreamscape again, manipulating the code to re-create his and Agil's forest from what he remembers New model.jpg|Meeting a more updated, fellow prototype model. Cue existential crisis. Shattered.jpg|His body may be steel, but his face is forever glass Category:Characters Category:Males Category:OMAM characters Category:Robots